We Rise and Fall
by The Things You Wish You Knew
Summary: "Like a cut down tree, I will rise again. I will be bigger and stronger than ever before, and I will not fall again." Being the Goddess of Thunder can be pretty hard. Especially when your facing something you've never faced before. Klaus/OC -smut-
1. The Beginning

**Authors Note:** Okay so I am really excited for this story! It is my first actual Vampire Diaries story and I'be really wanted to post this for a while so please give it a chance. It maybe strange but it's something that has had me wondering for a new change in TVD world. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD, only the original idea and my OC.

* * *

**The Beginning**

"Father, Father tell us a story!"

"Oh yes please do, Father!"

"The one about the Frost giants!"

"Yes that one!"

Two young girls, almost the age of ten stood in front of their father who was standing behind the balcony rails watching the sunset. A small smilie appeared on his face as he turned to look at his two daughters. Terra had short blonde hair that fell at her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She was a spitting image of her father when he was younger.

Lyla's hair was an inky black, down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were green and always sparkled with mischief. Lyla was leaning on her sister who was waiting for a response from her father.

"Well alright," he agreed, earning two excited responses in return, "Come." Odin said, Terra and Lyla scrambled to follow behind their father.

"Once, mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds man believed home to their Gods. Others they knew to fear. From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age." he said with a grim look. He led them into the Hall of Relics, standing in front of Jotunheim's source of power.

"But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great, in the end, their king fell, and the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the Realm Eternal, Asgard. And here we remain as the beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe." Odin looked at his children. "But the day will come, when one of you will have to defend that peace..."

Lyla took a step foward, "Do the frost giants still live?" She asked.

"When I'm Queen," Terra cut Lyla off who stuck her tongue out, "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" She exclaimed excitedly, gesturing widely with her arms, waving invisible sword. "Just as you did father." Terra breathed.

Odin leaned down to his children, "A wise Queen, never seeks out war, But..." He pauses, Terra smiles expectantly and Lyla leans forward. "She much always be ready for it." Odin says before walking between his two girls.

Terra and Lyla shared a look before smirking and running toward their father both grabbing one of his hands. "I'm ready father!" Terra said.

"So am I!" Lyla smiled!

Odin smiled, "Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be Queens." He said as he walked. Terra looked at Lyla with a knowing smirk which caused the younger sister to roll her eyes.

* * *

**Ten years later...**

Terra walked rounded the corner of the hall, the Asgardian armor she wore was perfectly polished and shined. Her pauldron shoulder piece's we're clipped tightly onto the red cape the almost touched the floor, her chest was covered in a metal vest with shield that represent the Nine Realms going downward. Fish scale patterned metal sleeves went down to her wrist which were covered by brace'. She wore Leather tights that stopped at her thighs and wrapped comfortably around her behind.

In her right hand she held the mighty weapon, Mjölnir. No man nor creature was worthy of wielding it but Terra. There was a cup full of wine in her hand. She downed the cup before smashing it onto the roaring fire pit in front of her. "Another!" She shouted as the flames grew higher.

Lyla appeared around the corner, her hair was in gelled curls down her back. A gold polished helmet with horns that curled backwards came from the front of it. Lyla only wore one gold pauldron shoulder piece on her right shoulder, her cape that reached her ankles was dark green almost black. Her chest covered in a gold vest, brown leather trousers went down her long legs that tucked into her brown ankle leather boots.

Lyla came to stand beside Terra and smirked, "Nervous, sister?"

Terra let out a melodic laugh, "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

The Goddess of mischief shrug, "Mhm, well there was that time in Niflheim-"

"That was not nerves, sister that was the rage of battle!" She laughed.

"Ah I see." Lyla mocked.

Terra leaned in, "How else would I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

Lyla was silent for a moment, "Uh, well as I recall I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

Terra laughed in response, "Yes, some do battle others do tricks." Lyla only grinned in response.

A short bald servant came around the corner smiling in Asgardian garments balancing a tray on one hand that held a cup of wine. Lyla looked at the servant before flicking her hand out toward the tray. The servant looked in confusion before seeing three black snakes slither out from inside the cup. "Wah!" He yelled in fright before jumping back and dropping the try letting the snakes slither about.

The servant looked at Lyla who was laughing to herself silently. "Lyla," Terra admonished. "Now that was just a waste of good wine."

Lyla laughed, "It was just a bit of fun, right my friend?" She said innocently and waved her hand out. The snakes glowed a dimly green light before vanishing. The servant nodded shakily, picking up the tray and scurrying off. Terra and Lyla both chuckled at the servants ill-fated ways.

They stood in silence until a guard came toward Terra holding out her silver helmet. Wings curved from both sides upward, a slim peak came down to follow her nose line. It was welded to fit her head perfectly. The guard bowed before sharply turning away and walking back down the hall.

Lyla glanced at Terra who was looking down at her helmet inspecting it from side to side. Lyla smiled, "Ooh, nice feathers." She said in mock seriousness.

The blonde laughed and turned to her sister, "You don't really want to start this again do you? Cow." She pointed to her horns.

"I was being sincere." Lyla defended.

"You are incapable of sincerity." Terra shot back.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Lyla turned to Terra, "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have," she said softly "You are my sister, my friend and sometimes, I'm envious. But never doubt that I love you." She smiled.

Terra's eye softened, a sincere smile playing on her lips. She gently patted the back of Lyla's helmet before she did so to her shoulder, "Thank you."

Lyla couldn't help but ruin it, "Now give me a kiss." She leaned foward.

Terra shoved her away laughing waging a finger, "Stop it!" She laughed. Lyla only grinned in response. A pregnant silence filled the air, self consciousness settled in the pit of Terra's stomach. "But really, " She said quietly "How do I look?"

Lyla's eyes softened as she looked at her older sister, "Like a Queen." She told her proudly.

The blonde couldn't help but grin, her blue eyes filling with happy tears. Terra swallowed before nodding at Lyla and wiping her face.

Lyla sighed, her shoulders straightening, "Its time."

Terra looked at the stairs ahead of them and nodded, "You go ahead." Lyla turned to Terra unsure. "I'll be along, go on." Terra assured. Lyla nodded and reluctantly walked up the steps.

When Lyla was gone, Terra took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves as much as possible.

* * *

Volstagg, was in his chambers, humming as he inspected his long red beard. His red hair pinned on top of his head as he danced to the music in his head. Servants passed by with trays of fruit. Volstagg tried to grab a piece but to no avail. His beefy fingers suddenly latched on to something in his beard before pulling it out. A green grape stared back at him.

"Ah!" He exclaimed before popping it into his mouth and humming in delight. Volstagg walked out of his chamber door with a hop in his step.

* * *

Hogan came into the throne room. His short raven hair spiked among his head. He strapped a knife under the sleeve of his leather attire making sure he was always prepared just incase.

* * *

Fandral sat perched in a chair as women fawned over him. A cocky smirk secure on his face as always as the women laughed at his every terrible joke. One held a mirror to his face as he checked his looks.

"Darling go." He said and the women quickly obeyed before scurrying off. Fandral pulled out his silver sword. He grinned, "Now who wants to polish my _sword_?"

The women laughed at the obvious sexual hidden meaning behind the sentence and followed behind him as he walked off still bearing his sword.

* * *

Sif angrily threw all the weapons that she had stashed in her vest hand boots onto her bed. "There, happy?" She said sarcastically to the guard that was standing in front of her with a static expression.

As the God of War she was always prepared for the worst case scenario. But Odin commanded one of the guards to go down to her room and take all the weapons she had on her wanting her to be lady like for the night.

The guard held out his hand expectantly not impressed. Sif groaned angrily before reaching into her chest bindings and pulling out an Asgardian dagger. The guard smiled mockingly.

"Whatever don't get too happy." Sif said as she stormed passed the smiling guard.

* * *

All four friends walked in a line until they were in the center of the throne chair at the bottom of the steps watching guest mingle a laugh with one another. "ugh!" Volstagg groaned "I hope this goes by quickly. I am famished!"

"No?!" Fandral mocked.

"Are you attached to that pretty face of yours? Because one more word and you wont be!" He shot back cheekily.

"My, we are hungry aren't we." Fandral laughed along with Volstagg who chuckled. Fandral turned to Hogun, "Aw go on Hogun smile!"

Hogun glared.

"You can do it, even Hogun The Grim, just one smile." Fandral egged on Hogun who continued to glare at him. "Alright half a smile. Okay forget the smile just show some teeth! Remember we are the Warriors Three!"

"Fandral he's not going to do it," Sif snapped at Fandral "But if you'd like a challenge I know of an even greater one for you." She sang.

"Name it Lady Sif." He smirked.

"Keeping your mouth shut!" She shot back at the blonde who pouted in response as Volstagg laughed behind him.

Music suddenly began to play and the crowd spread out into two lines, clearing the walkway. Lyla appeared at the end of the steps, the crowd clapped as the raven head walked toward the steps of the throne to stand by Lady Sif and the rest who seemed confused.

"Where might Terra be?" Volstagg asked.

"Most likely preparing to make an entrance." Fandral hummed with a wave of his hand.

Lyla simply shrugged. She turned to see her mother Frigga and her father Odin smiling at them. But a question was thrumming in the back of her brain, why didn't he look like either of them? Though Terra was a spitting image of her father Odin, Lyla looked like neither. She had green eyes while both her parents and Terra had blue eyes, her skin was pale while theirs was slightly tan. Lya's hair was black while Frigga's was red and Odin and Terra had blonde. Lyla frowned, _'I'll ask them later'_ she thought.

Music began to play again, this time more upbeat and happy. The guest roared and cheered while clapping. The friends turned to see Terra walking down the isle way. Well, more like skipping down it while waving Mjölnir in the air. Her cape flowed behind her as her boots squeaked on the floor as she walked. Her friends all rolled their eyes and groaned as they walked up the throne stairs to stand on either side of the throne.

Terra stood in front of Odin before kneeling down. She took the winged helmet of and placed it beside her and placed Mjölnir in front of her knee on it's base. Terra winked at Frigga who scoffed and giggled lightly. No one noticed Lyla's scowl. Everything went quiet when Odin began to speak.

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin said.

"I swear." Terra said seriously.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear," Odin's voice rose "to cast aside all selfish ambition for the good of this realm?"

"I swear!" Terra shouted with truth and honor.

"Then on this day, I Odin All-father, proclaim you..." Odin suddenly froze as though he could sense something. "Frost giants." As soon as he said it, Terra and Odin were already up and bounding down the isle earning startled gasp from the crowd.

* * *

In the Hall of Relics, the guards on duty were standing stiff watching out for any sign of any type of danger. One of the guards that was walking down the path back and forth noticed the pool of water in the center was beginning to freeze. Cautiously he walked toward the the pool of freezing water with his spear pointing forward, ready for attack.

He leaned forward with narrowed eyes. Something behind him in the reflection caught his eye. A Frost Giants. It quickly grabbed him, he shouted alerting the others but it quickly turned into a pained scream as the Frost Giant froze his body. Two more Frost Giants came from behind him grabbing the other guards and ripping them apart.

The blue monsters quickly ran toward Jotunheim's source of power, the Casket of Ancient Winters, almost grabbing the rectangular like object. A burst of golden light hit one of the Frost giants in the back turning him into ash. The remaining two monsters turned around it see Odin and Terra. The giants began to charge at them, Terra threw Mjölnir at one of the giants head instantly killing him while Odin shot a gold beam of light out of his staff finishing off the other.

Terra's blue eyes land on one do the frozen guards in the water, "The Jotuns must pay for what they've done." She growled out.

Lyla came around the corner, "What ha-" she stopped once she saw the ashes and the frost bite hand peeking out of the water.

"They have paid, with their lives." Odin said calmly "We did our job, the Casket is safe, all is well."

"All is well? They broke into Asgard! If the Frost giants had stolen even one of these relics-"

"They didn't"

Terra frowned, "But why?"

"I have a truce with Laufey," Odin said "king of the Jotuns."

"Father, he just broke your truce!" Terra gestured with her arm.

Lyla stepped forward, "Calm yourself, sister." She said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

The blonde looked toward her father with guilt in her blue eyes, "I am sorry for my fast tongue, father."

Odin nodded, "It's quite alright."

They were silent for a moment before Terra spoke again, "How the hell did the Jotuns even get into Asgard?"

"That is what I would like to know." They turned to see Heimdall standing in the entry way. "They were shrouded from my gaze, I could not see nor hear them."

"Maybe your powers are weakening." Lyla said, with a hint of accusatory in her voice.

Heimdall glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and then focused on Odin, "I did manage to catch a glimpse of something though."

"What might this be." Odin asked.

"Yes please do tell Heimdall." Terra said.

"The Jotuns were able to get into the mortal realm."

"What?!" Terra shouted. A crack of lightening could be heard causing Lyla to jump.

"Yes, I've pen pointed their location to some town called Mystic Falls."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry if it's not what you hoped for and that the first chapter didn't really give away anything but I tried! So please leave a review on how you thought this was. Will start after Stefan leaves town with Klaus.

**Next time on WRAF:** Odin sends Terra down into Mystic Falls.

See you!

-TTYWYK


	2. The Birthday Part 1

**Authors Note:** Oh my goodness! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! As I mentioned last chapter, I will start on season three of TVD, the Birthday episode. So again thank you to those who reviewed, followed, favorited, or just plainly glanced at my story, it really means a lot. If you have any suggestions you can PM mad or just leave a review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD, only the original idea and my OC.

* * *

**"The Birthday Part 1"**

**In Tennessee...**

"Rudy! Rudy, come on it's too hot to make me come looking for you!" A girl with messy red hair called for her dog. When she turned around, klaus was standing right there which startled her.

"I am so sorry," he said in a fake southern accent "I did not mean to scare you."

She narrowed her eyes, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my car broke down a few miles back. It feels like I've been walking for hours and your house is the first one I've come to." He explained "I was wondering if I could use your phone."

The messy haired girl frowned, "Don't you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, the battery died. Look I promise I won't hurt you can I just use your phone?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So, I can come in than?" Klaus asked.

She narrowed her eyes, "No I'll get the phone and bring it out to you."

Klaus sighed, "I thought you country folk we're suppose to be more trusting." He said angry, dropping the southern accent.

"I'm from Florida." She snarled.

"Well, that explains it." He blurred over to her a grabbed her neck and began to compel her. "Now, show me a little 'southern hospitality'...sweet peat." Klaus smirked.

* * *

**In Mystic Falls...**

Terra stood on Earth with a frown on her face. The Bifrost shot her down in a grassy plane of Mystic Falls. The blonde felt naked, she'd changed her Asgardian clothing for mortal clothing. If anything she thought Asgardian clothing was way better, they had finer silks and well...modesty. Terra picked at red cotton T-shirt that was itchy on her skin. She had black shimmery tights that fit like a second skin around her toned calves, a blue and white plaid long sleeve shirt that she'd taken off and wrapped around her waist. She believed what the mortal's called, converse, were on her feet that of a nice sky blue color.

The blonde looked around, Odin had told her that he'd bought a house with the plain paper they called; money. Of course Terra knew what she needed to know to blend in with the normal society, but she'd never learned how to become a normal teenager. Terra just wasn't that, normal, and she'd never be normal. Terra walked aimlessly through the plane until she hit the woods and then a neighborhood. She huffed out angrily.

"Well where is it!?" She growled loudly. She pulled out a piece of white paper from inside her plaid shirt pocket.

It read: '2107 Maple Street'.Terra flipped it around seeing if there was anything on the back but there was nothing. "What the hell is a Maple Street?" She threw her hands up in the air. Everything was so different from her realm and it aggravated her to no end.

Terra's blue eyes searched for something, anything that could help her find the address of her new resting quarters. A kid that was delivering newspaper was riding down the other side of the street on the sidewalk. Terra bounded to the other side stoping in front of the kid.

"Woah there lady! Watch where your going!" The boy shouted at her.

"Tell me young one, do you know where this is." She showed him the piece of paper.

The kid looked at the paper before pointing down the road, "Yeah it's that house right there."

Terra smiled and patted the kids head. "Ah, many thanks young one."

"You're weird." He grunted.

Terra smirked, "Well you're...small."

"I'm a kid!"

The blue eyed girl just laughed and jogged toward the house. Once Terra reached it she was surprised a bit, it was a plain cream colored mortal house with a porch swing on it. She sighed, "Father really wants me to blend in."

She ran her fingers along the top of the door frame until she hit something. Terra pulled the object down to reveal a key. Placing, the key in the doorknob she twisted and stepped inside. Everything was already furnished, a black couch sat in in middle of the living room facing a large flat screen TV. She frowned and curiously resisted the button the bottom of the screen. She jumped back, startled when it came on playing a little cartoon.

"What is this trickery?" She harrowed her eyes at the device before walking upstairs.

She gasp, her room looked similar to how it was on Asgard. The walls were painted gold, a king size bed took up most of the room with silk sheets that were black, her closet was a walk in one like the one on Asgard just not as big. She grinned and hummed in approval. Something caught her eye, a small rectangular device she picked it up and frowned '_This must be what the mortals call cellular devices.'_ She thought and picked up a card lying on the bed with elegant Asgardian font.

_Terra,_

_I hope everything is to your liking. Check the back of this card when your done Reading the front._

_-Your Father._

The blonde smiled and flipped the card over, a Platinum masters card was on the back. She raised her eyebrow in confusion but took the card and the card before putting them in her pocket anyway. She walked into her closet and held her hand out, Mjölnir appeared out of nowhere and flew to her hand. Terra smirked and placed the hammer down in the closet floor. Terra closed the door to her bedroom and walked to the stairs and out the door. She had things to do.

* * *

**At The a Boarding House..**.

Damon Salvatore sat in a tub full of hot water and suds with a champagne glass in his hand. He poured himself more champagne in the bottle that officially emptied it. He frowned before shaking the bottle and sighed with a lazy smirk on his face.

"We're out of champagne." Damon called to the lady known as Andie Starr who was standing in front of his mirror putting on makeup.

"Uh, no, _you_ are out of champagne, I don't drink in the morning." She grinned.

"Well, would be a dear and-"

"Nope, get it yourself Damon." She interrupted him. Damon sighed dramatically and stood up, stepping out of the water revealing his soapy naked body.

Andie rolled her eyes but was distracted as she watched each bead of water slide down his abs,"Your, dripping."

Damon just grinned in response before walking out.

Elena Gilbert was frazzled as she walked through the Salvatore boarding house. The last thing she wanted to do was celebrate her birthday without her boyfriend who was currently back in his ripper ways. Several thoughts were racing through her mind. What if she never got Stefan back? What if Klaus finds out she's still alive? What if everyone dies because of her? She sat her bag down on the couch and sighed.

Damon walked up behind her, "Morning!"

"Oh, I was going to-Damon!" She covered her eyes at the sight of a naked Damon her smirked. "Oh my god! You heard me, you knew that I was here!" She complained while covering her eyes.

"You know," Damon started "you should learn to knock. What if I was I don't know, indecent." He smirked.

Elena groaned and threw a towel at him which caught and wrapped around his waist. Elena pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket and handed it to him, "Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check, Memphis."

"You mean another dead end." Damon replied colly.

"You don't know that." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, you're right Elena, this could be the one," he said sarcastically "after almost two months this could be the clue that tells us Stefan's alive and well, living in Graceland."

"fine I'll go by myself." She said and began walking to the door but Damon stepped in front of her.

He rolled his eyes, "What, and let Klaus know that your tracking him? He thins your dead, so let's keep it that way."

"Its a new lead, Damon. We haven't had one in a while!" She protested.

Damon shrugged, "I'll call you if I find anything. " With that he walked up the stairs to his room leaving an angry Elena standing in the living room.

He casually walked over to his close, when he opened it up there were maps, notes, pictures and everything he was using to track his brother. He'd been keeping the gory news about Stefan to himself and giving small pieces of information to Elena. He hummed as he pinned the paper about Memphis on the board with a red pin. Andie walked up behind him tracing her fingers along the markings he 'd made on the maps.

"Sheriff Forbes found a new lead, Tennessee." Damon told Andie.

Andie's eyebrows furrowed in though, "The Florida victim you had me look into hand family in Tennessee."

The raven head turned to look at her, "The Pensacola guy?" He asked. Andie nodded in reply.

Damon's phone buzzed in his pocket, he took it out and smirked when he saw who it was. "You up for a road trip?" He asked Andie.

"Uh no can do, I have work. But I'll see if I can get you an address." Andie said and patted his shoulder. Damon kissed her on her lips.

"See you at the party." She smiled.

"Get me that address." Damon said not really caring what she said and she frowned.

* * *

**In Tennessee...**

A bearded man sat down at the bar earning a grin from the grizzly looking bartender behind the counter. "'Sup Ray." The batman greeted.

"Hey Red! Can I get a beer?" Ray asked and Red nodded.

A handsome man with blonde hair walked up to stand next to Ray, "Ray, Ray Sutton?" The man asked.

"Who wants to know?" Rya said as he turned to see the Original hybrid, Niklaus.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Klaus started, startling Ray, "We started in Florida, Pensacola, I met a young champ there who you used to work euthanasia before you moved to Memphis. Then he directed me to two lovely young women you led me here, to you" Klaus smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'll be going." Ray went stand up but Klaus pushed him back down And stood in front of him.

Klaus grinned, "Not so fast mate, you only just got here." He patted rays chest. Ray got up to leave again but turned to see the Ripper, Stefan standing in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Stefan smirked.

"Vampires." Ray said.

"You're swift Ray, no really, you are Yes my friend here is a Vampire. He's compelled everyone in the bar, so don't look to them for help. I, however am a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire I've got some wolf."

Ray looked frightened, "Wh-What are you?"

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both." Ray looked at him in disbelief "You see, I want to create more of me. Now, you being the first werewolf I've come across in many moons. Ha, pun intended," This caused Stefan to roll his eyes "I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them?"

Ray scoffed, "You can't compel me, it won't work."

Stefan leaned forward over the counter to the barman Red with a bag in his hand, "I need a scotch on rocks."

"Tell you what Ray, we're going to play a little game, one I like to call; Truth or Wolfsbane."

* * *

**In Mystic Falls...**

Terra had most likely walked around the entire town searching for any sign of a Frost Giants. But everything seemed to be completely normal. Well, as normal as she thought. She was walking back up the steps of the porch of her new house when she heard something. She spun around facing the bushes ready to attack anything that came at her. The bushes rustled again and she took a step closer with a frown on her face. As soon as she was about to attack, a little black cat with bright green eyes popped out.

"Meow."

Terra sighed in relief and picked up the cat, they didn't have cats in Asgard of dogs. She smiled and tickled the cat under its chin causing it to purr. "Your cute little thing aren't you." Terra stepped inside at placed the cat on the floor.

The blonde decided to go out on the walk, she grabbed a random red jacket from her closet and put it on before walking back out. Terra walked down the street until she hit the supermarket, her stomach growled.

"I need sustenance." She said as she patted her stomach.

As she walked into the story she browsed the food section picking up random things she'd thought would look good. On the other side of the aisle Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet and Caroline Forbes were picking up decorations for Elena's party when Caroline pointed out the tall blonde.

"Who is _that_?" Caroline said, a little jealousy in her bodice when she saw how pretty Terra was.

"Who's who?" Bonnie asked. Caroline simply pointed still gaping, Bonnie turned and her eyes widen. "she's..."

"Gorgeous!"

"I was gonna say tall."

"I also love her style, her shirt is so cute." Caroline squealed and bounced in place.

Elena chose that moment to look up from which of the two decorations she was going to pick. "What on Earth are you guys talking about?" Elena asked confused.

Caroline and Elena pointed to Terra who was stacking a box of twinkles on top of everything else in her arms. Elena scanned the girl from head to toe searching for some kind of threat, but she couldn't find one. "She must be new to town."

Bonnie went stiff, "Yeah, and you know everyone that seems to be knew to town is a threat to us." She reminded them.

Caroline scoffed, "This girl cannot be a threat. I mean look at her!" They watched at Terra stumbled at dropped everything in her arms before scrambling to pick everything back up. "She's harmless."

Elena shrugged her small shoulders, "She probably feels weird being new here to...maybe we should invite her to my party."

"Elena-" Bonnie started.

"No Bonnie, we need this, a new friend could for us, all of us."

Bonnie pondered for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh and reluctantly agreeing. Caroline jumped up and followed the tall blonde to the checkout. Terra placed everything on the counter, startling the old lady behind the register. Caroline tapped Terra on the shoulder. Terra looked over confused.

"Hi I'm Caroline!" She introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Terra." She smiled before shaking Caroline's hand.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Wow, strong grip."

Terra rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry champ, I work out a lot."

"You must be from England." Caroline deducted.

The tall blonde looked confused, what the hell was England? "Uh...sure?"

Thankfully Elena and Bonnie came over to save Terra. "Sorry about her," Bonnie apologized "I'm Bonnie."'She held her hand out for her to shake.

"Terra." She shook Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie got a flash of something, space, there were a lot of stars that she could make out, and it looked like she was traveling through...a rainbow? Bonnie shook her head, even though she knew of the feeling she got from other Supernatural's she knew that couldn't be right. Terra took out the Platinum masters card her father got her and paid for her stuff.

"Um," Elena's voice stopped her from leaving. "It's my birthday today and well, you seem new to town. So I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

Terra looked thoughtful before all exchanged numbers and Terra bid them a goodbye and that she'd see them later before leaving.

Caroline smirked,"Well that was easy."

* * *

**Authors Note**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got so happy when I saw that I had five reviews for the first chapter that I immediately started on the next I hope you. Enjoyed it!

**Next time on WRAF:** Terra meets the gang and eaves drops on a private conversation.

See you soon!

-TTYWYK


	3. The Birthday Part 2

**Authors Note:** I love all the reviews that I am getting! You guys totally rock! Again, I wasn't so sure about this but it seems to be getting a lot of love so I'll continue for a bit. If you have any ideas you would like to share, don't be afraid to leave a review or PM me about it, I could use all the help I could get. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD, only the original idea and my OC.

* * *

**"The Birthday Part 2"**

In the cream colored house, Terra frowned. She'd been invited to a mortal party, she didn't even really like mortals. But she did care if someone sought to destroy them. The blonde fell back onto her bed with a grunt. The black cat who she named Aphra jumped onto the bed to it on Terra's stomach and started purring. Terra smiled and ran her hands through her thick fur. She sighed and placed Aphra on the ground before going to her new closet.

Everything still felt foreign to her, but walking around town gave her an idea of what girls were wearing these days. Modesty seemed unclear to the humans, Terra had concluded. But, if she wanted to fit in, it's what she'd have to wanted to fit in. She picked out a leather jacket, a black sports bra under a stripped grey long sleeve T-shirt. Terra grabbed a random pair of denim like tights and put them on with the sky blue converse. She pulled her hair up into a whipped bun and looked in the mirror. She looked girly...she shuddered.

"See you Aphra." She said before going down stairs and walking out the door. As she was walking she bumped into somebody.

"Oh- hey Terra!" Elena smiled.

Terra returned it but it seemed forced, "Hello Elena."

"Do you live here?" Elena frowned.

The blonde nodded, "Yes, my chamb- house," she corrected herself "is right there." She pointed a few doors down.

Elena frowned, suddenly suspicious, "You live a few doors down from me." She stated. "Strange." she mumbled.

Terra raised an eyebrow, "You think me strange?"

"Yes- no!...Maybe?"

"Good strange or bad strange?" Terra asked.

"I'm not sure yet." The brunette replied. The was a moment of awkward silence. "So...do you want to help us set up?"

"Um..."

"We're not setting up here, we're setting up at the Salvatore Boarding house down the road a ways. " Elena explained.

Terra sighed internally, she really didn't want to go but she'd already made a commitment. "Sure."

"Great, I'll text Bonnie to pick us up!" Elena chirped. Terra huffed when Elena turned around to walk back inside but followed her reluctantly.

* * *

**In Tennessee...**

The bearded man known as Ray was pinned against the dart board, being used as a target instead of the actual board its self. Blood spouted from the holes in his chest and arms. He screamed out in pain as the wolfsbane continued to scorch his skin. Everyone in the bar who was compelled went on talking and laughing as if nothing was happening. Stefan dipped a dart in a glass filled with scotch and wolfsbane before throwing it at Ray. It landed center max in his chest, he screamed again causing Klaus to smirk from the bar where he was sitting.

"Ray, you can end this right now." Stefan said "Just tell us where your pack gathers for the full moon."

Ray rasped, "I-I can't."

Stefan sighed, "I know you live be a code and everything but, he's not going to let me stop until you tell us, and I do whatever he says." Stefan shrugged "That's just how it works." Klaus smirked at what Stefan said. Just then a girl walked up and sat next to Klaus. Stefan's eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head and listened in on their conversation.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson, I have some information for you. He told me to tell you he saw the Ripper's brother Damon at the farmhouse." She said.

Klaus frowned for a moment before smirking, "Well thank you, Claudia. You tell your friends to keep it up on the neighborhood watch, eh." Claudia nodded before walking away.

Stefan left a groaning Ray and walked up to Klaus, "My brother is still on our trail?"

Klaus rubbed his forehead, "He's getting closer. I'm going to have to solve that little problem."

An idea popped into Stefan's head, "No, no, no. Let me handle it."

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked.

"'Cause you know I'll come back."

Klaus hummed, "Do I?"

"You saved my brothers life," Stefan said nonchalantly "I am in your debt."

"Oh," Klaus said "That sounds you tedious and indentured. Aren't you having the least bit of fun?"

_'No.'_ Stefan wanted to reply, but instead he said, "I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore."

Klaus weighed his choices, "Fine. But you better return."

* * *

**In Mystic Falls...**

When Bonnie, Elena and Terra arrived at the Salvatore boarding house, Terra thought the house was beautiful. But that Asgard was still so much better. She stepped out of the backseat of Bonnie's car and frowned. She could feel a strange aura around the house. Terra shook off the feeling trying to seem fine but her training told her that something was wrong.

Bonnie and Elena stepped over the threshold of the house fine and tested her not inviting her in but just watching. Terra raised an eyebrow and stepped over the threshold. Nothing happened. Bonnie and Elena both release a breath of relief. After discussing where they wanted to hang things up, Caroline came bounding into the living room where they were and handed Terra streamers to put up.

Terra stayed with Bonnie and Caroline while Elena went to get ready in Stefan's room. Elena finished up when her doe eyes landed on the photo her and Stefan had took. She sighed sadly but jumped when she turned around to see Damon looking at her.

Don't worry, I'm not going to loose it," She assured, "At least not before the cake."

Damon's lips twitched upward, "You can cry if you want. It's your party." He told her. "I got you something," Elena gave him a look. "I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't buy it."

She looked at him incredulously, "You stole it!?"

Damon rolled his blue eyes, "No! I found it." He took a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the necklace that Stefan gave her.

"My necklace!" She said happily "I thought I'd never see it again."

"Alaric found it in his loft," Damon explained "I figured you'd be happy to see it."

"I am happy, thank you." Elena gestured to her neck "Can you..."

"Sure." Damon said before unhooking the necklace and putting it around her neck.

Elena smiled, Damon offered her his arm, "Shall we?" She folded her arm into the crook of his and they walked down the stairs together. Elena got lot's 'Happy Birthday's' from friends at school. A random girl from Elena's school walked past with a bottle of one of Damon's expensive alcohol.

"Woah hey, hey. You don't want that," He began compelling her "You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." He said. The girl nodded and walked away. Caroline walked up with Terra in a tow who looked unhappy.

"You like?" Caroline asked earning looks from both Terra and Elena. "Never mind don't answer that."

Elena scoffed, "This is keeping it small?" Caroline laughed in reply.

Damon looked at Terra with a smirk, Terra leaned in and whispered in Elena's ear, "Why is he looking at me like that?"

Elena looked over to see Damon was looking at her with hunger in his eyes the veins underneath his eyes peaking out a bit, "Damon..." She warned and hit him in the chest lightly.

Damon reeled back confused. Terra smelt good to him, _real_ good. He narrowed his eyes bit, "Excuse me." He said before waking away.

Caroline and Elena looked at each other with worry in their eye. Terra who had seen everything even the veins cleared Her throat, "I'm going to be outside." She said and walked off.

Damon walked outside with a bottle of alcohol on the ledge to sit with Alaric who groaned, "I am every parents worst nightmare, I am like the chaperon teacher from hell."

Damon smirked, "I love high school parties."

"Isn't Andie suppose to be coming."

"Ten o'clock broadcast." Damon said "She'll be here in a bit."

Elena came outside and walked over to the, "Hey Birthday girl." Damon said.

"Jeremy is smoking again." She said to Alaric.

Damon grinned, "Ooh, is his stash any good."

"You're an ass," she snapped at Damon before looking back at Alaric, "Please talk to him, he looks up to you." She walked off and Damon looked at Alaric.

"You're screwed." He screwed and Alaric simply rolled his eyes."By the way, have you noticed a hot blonde girl, about yay high," he gestured with his hand "British accent."

"No, but we do know three Originals with British accents." Alaric said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Exactly, I'll keep am eye on her. But she smells really good."

"You mean like perfume good or 'I want to sink my fangs in you good'." Alaric hinted.

Damon rolled his eyes, "What do you think?" At that moment Damon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Andie wants me to pick her up."

Alaric laughed, "your fake, compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend?" Damon's phone vibrated again.

"Andie again?"

"Hold the fort down while I'm gone." Damon said.

"You mean the fort full of my drunk history Students." Alaric said dryly.

"Drink more, you'll feel less weird." Damon smirked before walking off.

* * *

**At The Studio...**

Damon walks into the news studio, frowning at how dark it is. His phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out to how Elena's name flashing on the screen, "Party central." He answers.

"Damon, Where are you!?" She screams.

He flinches and pulls to phone away, "Uhm...by the punch bowl." He lies.

"Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet."

Damon's eyes widen, "Oh, I gotta go...break up beer pong."

"Da-!" He hangs up the phone and huffs. He looks around and sees Andie's purse on the ground. "Stefan." He says and whips around to face his brother.

"Hello Brother." Stefan grins.

"Stefan. You don't write, you don't call." Damon says.

"You need to stop looking for me. Your starting to cause problems." Stefan said.

"With who? Klaus? Are we suppose to care what he thinks now?"

"What you are suppose to do is let me go."

"I saw your latest work in Tennessee, you my friend are walking on a very thin line." Damon said. "Keep that up and there will be no saving you."

Stefan steps forward, "See the thing is I don't need any saving. You just need to let me go."

"Nah, I got a birthday girl at home that won't let me do that." He snarks.

"You know, maybe I just haven't made my point." Stefan said. "Andie you still there?"

"Andie?" Damon calls out.

"Damon!" Andie calls, Damon looks up with wide eyes as he sees that she it on one of the beams on the ceiling. "I can't move Damon. He told me not to move." She cries.

"No! No, no, it's okay Andie just stay calm." Damon shoves Stefan back and glares, "Not cool brother!"

"Aw, come on you have to admit it's a little cool." Stefan taunts. "Hey Andie you can move now."

Andie, being compelled, began to walk on the beam getting close to the edge, "Damon!" She cries.

"No, no, no, no!" Damon yells and tries to move to save her but Stefan shoves Damon to the wall. Making him watch as Andie walks off the beam and falls to the ground with a sickening crunch sound.

"I said let me go." Stefan says as he grabs Damon's neck before letting go. Damon rushes toward Andie turning her body to see her black and blue face and broken neck. Andie was dead.

* * *

**In Tennessee...**

"Okay," Klaus said "It is a three step process alright? This is step one, I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus smirked as Ray glared at him before shaking his head.

"I already told you where to find the pack." Ray sneered "What more do you want from me!"

"Haven't you been listening to a single word I've said, mate? I have great plans for you." Klaus bit into his wrist before shoving the bloody appendage to Rays mouth making him swallow mouthfuls of blood.

Ray gasp for air when Klaus pulled away, "It's time for step two Ray." In a quick movement Klaus snapped his neck.

"You're back." Klaus said as he turned around to see Stefan.

"Of course I am." He said. "Did you doubt me?"

"Not for a second. I knew you would pass the test. You still care for your brother, your old life." Klaus smirked.

Stefan frowned, "I don't care about anything anymore."

Klaus smiled, "You put on a good show Stefan I'll give you that. I almost believe you, let's hope your brother does too. You never stop caring about family, do you Stefan?" Klaus asked but Stefan didn't answer. "Every time you feed, the blood makes it easier for you to let go."

* * *

**In Asgard...**

In the palace, Lyla walked around angrily. She'd asked Odin and Frigga why she didn't look like either of them, and they both lied to her face telling her she looked like her grandfather. But Lyla looked up pictures in the library, she looked nothing like him. Frowning she curved the corner of a column and walked into the Weapons Vault and right into the Hall of Relics. At the end of the room was The Casket of Ancient Winters.

Hesitantly she walked forward, her hands gripping either side as she saw her pale fingers fade to blue. She lifted up the Casket trying to draw more power from it and started sweating.

"Stop!" The voice of Odin made her freeze as she looked down at her hands.

"Am I cursed?"

Odin frowned, "No."

Lyla put the Casket down, "What am I?" She asked

"You are my daughter."

Lyla slowly turned around. Her face was a dark blue color and her eyes a crimson red color, before is all faded back to normal. "What more than that?" She sneered.

Odin didn't answer, so she took angry threatening steps toward him, "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

"No." The white bearded man said, "In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's daughter."

"Laufey's daughter..." Lyla breathed in disbelief.

"Yes." Odin said stiffly.

"Why?," Her voice shook "You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?" She whispered.

"You were an innocent child."

"No! You took me for a purpose. What was it?," Odin didn't answer. Rage and betrayal built up in Lyla. _"Tell me!"_ She exploded.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace... through you." Odin said, his tone still even.

"What?" She whispered.

"But," Odin said. "Those plans no longer matter."

Unshed tears weld up in Lyla's eyes, "So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?"

"Why do yo twist my words?" Odin asked tiredly.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?" Lyla yelled.

"Because your my daughter... I wanted only to protect you from the truth... " Odin grunted out as he sat on the steps dizzily.

"What, because I-I-I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?!"

"No!, no-"

Lyla leaned down in Odin's face, her own face red with rage. "You know, it all makes sense now, why you favored Terra all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" She seethed. Odin fell backwards trying to reach Lyla with his arm but he soon went limp.

Lyla's face softened with worry, "Father...Father?" When Odin didn't respond, tears began to stream down her face. "Guards! Guards, please help!" The guards that were outside the door came rushing in to help Odin. When they moved to pick him up Lyla stepped back,

"What have I done?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope you guys like it! It's a little shorter than last time but I hope you still like it. Should I continue this? I don't know if I should or not. *frowns*. Leave a review on what you think.

**Next time on WRAF**: Lyla Visits Terra.

See you soon!

-TTYWYK


	4. The Birthday Part 3

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. To answer one reviewers review: I know quoting from Thor may not be original but, I don't think would have made much since. Plus I am using the same lines from TVD and that's not original so I'm sorry, I didn't really think it mattered. Please enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD, only the original idea and my OC.

P.S: Sorry if you are unhappy about how I am doing the chapters but I am doing them in parts.

* * *

**"The Birthday Part 3"**

**At The Boarding House...**

On the dance floor Tyler and Sophie grind against each other. Caroline looked at them jealously, With a cup full of beer in her hand. Matt walks up next to her a little high. "Since when are they a thing?"

"Are so, you're talking to me now. I thought you were ignoring me." Caroline says with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm not ignoring you." Matt said.

"You've only said five words to me all summer, and those were four of them."

"Only because every time I see you, your with him!" He points to Tyler.

"Because he's my friend which is what I thought you were!"

"Aren't you guys suppose to be mortal enemies?" Matt asked "I mean isn't that how it works in the vampire, werewolf universe?"

"Matt shush! What is wrong with you?" Tyler looks over to them. Caroline sniffed the air "Have you been smoking pot?"

"Sorry..." Matt says and walks away. Tyler walks up to Caroline.

"What was that about?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing.

Sophie bounces up to Caroline and smiles, "Great party Caroline!"

Caroline smiles sarcastically at her, "Thanks," she begins to compel her "Now leave it." Sophie walks off dazed.

"What the hell!" Tyler snaps at her. Caroline simply ignores him and walks away through the crowd.

* * *

**Outside The Boarding House...**

On the roof outside Terra sat on the roof of the boarding house looking up at the stars wishing she could go home so bad. The wind blew blowing her blonde locks down from her bun down in her face. She sighed and pushed them away from her face. Terra drew her knees up to her chest.

"You know," Startled Terra turned around to face her sister Lyla "I would not have thought you would attend one of these things."

Lyla sat down next to Terra who snorted, "Believe me when I say I did not want to attend this event."

Lyla chuckled lightly, "I can tell."

"Tell me, how are things in Asgard." Terra asked.

Lyla forced a smile, "Everything is...fine." She forced out "A little bland without you."

The blonde chuckles before sighing, "I wish I could go home. I've checked every crevice of this blasted pile of dirt but still nothing, I don't even think there is any Jotuns here."

"Just keep looking. They are probably planing something." Lyla said.

Terra nodded, "You are probably right."

There was silence between them until Lyla cleared her throat, "I better be going." she said. "Father has me training young ones with Sif."

Terra frowned thinking it would seem a little odd but didn't question it, "Okay."

Lyla jumped off the roof landing fine on her feet walking past some teenagers that were to bust making out to recognize her. She walked miles into the woods until she found the spot where the Bifrost beamed her earlier, the ground held an Asgardian symbol.

"Heimdall." Lyla shouted. A moment passed before a beam of colored light came down with a deep boom spraying dirt everywhere. Lyla coughed before steeping into the beam and went upward.

* * *

Matt Donovan stumbles outside looking for his truck, stoned. Jeremy Walks outside pulling out his keys when he see's Matt. "What are you doing." Jeremy calls out to him.

Matt stumbles forward, "I'm looking for my car."

Jeremy looks into Matts eyes seeing as they are glazed over, "That's probably a sign that you shouldn't be driving it, " Jeremy laughs. "Need a ride?"

Matt looks at him with furrowed brows, "But, your more stoned than I am...or is that me?" Matt asked himself slurring slightly causing Jeremy to laugh.

Jeremy gets on the drivers side and Matt climbs into the backseat, when Jeremy turns he jumps and screams, "Vicky!?" He sees his dead lover.

"Help me." She says before vanishing.

"What'd you say?" Matt groans from the backseat.

"Nothing." Jeremy says.

"Did you say Vicki? As in my sister?" Matt slurred.

"Uh. No, no I didn't." Jeremy puts the keys in the ignition. He was about to drive off when he sees his _other_ dead girlfriend, Anna standing in front of the car. "No." He whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"You know maybe we should just walk." Jeremy concludes.

* * *

**Inside the Boarding house...**

Inside Caroline stumbles drunkenly through the crowd getting frustrated when she can't get through, "Excuse me!" She growls as she grabs some random guy by the back of the neck and lifts up so she can get by.

Tyler intercepts her, "Hey, what is your problem? Are you pissed that I brought someone?" He asked incredulously.

"Why would I be pissed? You brought a date, you're dating, that's awesome." She slurs.

"Should I not be dating?"

"You're horny all the time, right? I mean a guy has needs."

"If you don't want me dating then say something, if you don't say anything then I'm gonna keep dating." He states.

"What would I say."

"Don't do that Caroline! I've already been there with you one," Tyler snaps, "and you Shut me down. I'm not going back there again unless you make it crystal clear that you-"

Caroline smashes her lips to his which he eagerly replies to a little surprised. "Let's get out of here." She says.

Damon enters the house walking right into the pair, Caroline hands him the bottle of alcohol she'd been holding, "Hey Damon! You missed the cake." She pats his shoulder and walks out with Tyler.

* * *

**In Asgard...**

Lyla enters the the Bifrost base to see Heimdall who takes his sword out of the chamber and turns to her, "What troubles you, gatekeeper?" She asked the ebony man.

Heimdall, gazes at her and frowns, "Nothing at all."

Lyla smirks while walking toward the exit of the Bifrost, "Good. Let's keep it that way."

* * *

**At The Boarding House...**

Damon walks into his room and frowns when he sees Elena, "What are you doing in here?"

Elena walks up to Damon, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret from me?"

He rolls her eyes, "Can we not do this today? I'm having a really bad night."

"All summer, I came to you with a lead and you made me feel stupid for having hope."

"You were stupid, we both were." He says.

"Tell me what you know." She snaps.

"You need to get back to your party, Elena."

"We we're suppose to be in this together! Why didn't you tell me you were tracking Klaus' victims?!"

Damon became frustrated, "Because their not Klaus' their Stefan's!" He shouted.

"What..." She breaths.

"He left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard."

Elena shakes her head, "No. You're wrong."

"I've seen it happen before," Damon says "He's flipped the switched. He's a full blown ripper!"

"Stop it Damon!"

"No you stop, Elena! Stop looking for him! Stop waiting for him to come home! Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back! Not in your lifetime." Damon says he takes a step back from a crying Elena and leaves.

* * *

**At The Gilbert House...**

Jeremy and Matt sat and the Kitchen counter eating cookies and cream ice cream. Matt sighed, "Alright, I should probably go before Elena and Mr. Saltzman come back and see how much a bad role model I am."

"You sure you can walk?" Jeremy asked.

"We'll see...can I take the ice cream with me?" Matt asked causing Jeremy to laugh and hand him the ice cream. Matt looks at Jeremy weirdly, "What happened in the car, man?"

"Nothing."

"Come on man. You said 'Vicki' you said my sisters name. Why? I mean you said you were seeing things."

"I've been seeing her." Jeremy tells him.

"I mean I think I see her all the time too. Because I miss her so much but I mean come on man...ghost?" Matt says.

"Like I said my heads all messed." Jeremy said as Matt leaves.

* * *

**In the Boarding House...**

Damon walks inside Stefan's room and begins to get angry at the fact that his brother is gone. He grabs the desk and throws it against the wall, shattering it. Next he throws down the mirror, he tossed the chair sitting in the corner of the room. He grabs Stefan's guitar. His face softens and he places the guitar back down.

* * *

**At The Gilbert House...**

Elena walks into her bedroom to see something on her bed, she grabs it to see that it's a drawing from Jeremy for her birthday. She smiles and places it on her desk. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out.

"Hello." She answered.

On the other end, Stefan stays silent.

"Hello...Stefan. Stefan if this is you, you'll be okay. I love you Stefan, never let that go." She says as tears fall down her cheeks.

After a moment the phone clicks signaling that the caller hung up.

* * *

**At The Lockwood Manor...**

Tyler is sound asleep but Caroline is wide awake. She slides out of Tyler's grip and grabs her dress, under garments and shoes, puts them on before walking out of the room. She rounds the corner to the living room to see Carol Lockwood doing to same.

"Oh my god. Mrs. Lockwood! Um...Hi?" She fumbles.

"Leaving so soon?" Carol says cooly.

"I didn't mean to be so...I was just..Tyler and I were just...I'm going to get my purse, okay?" Caroline reaches to grab the ends of her purse. Vervain touches her skin burning her, "Ow." She hisses.

Carol pulls out a gun quickly shooting her making her fall to the ground, temporarily dead.

* * *

**On Jotunheim...**

Lyla walks down the ice path to stand int front of King Laufey who frowns at the sight of her, "Kill her." He immediately says.

Some Frost Giants began to come forth, "After all I've done for you."

Laufey holds up his hand, silently telling the Frost Giants that we're walking toward Lyla to stop. Lainey leans back in his seat. "So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard."

Lyla smirks, "Just a bit of fun really. To ruin my sister's big day, and to protect the realm from her idiotic rule for a while longer." She laughs.

"...I will hear you." Laufey says.

"I will conceal you," Lyla says "and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies." She smirks.

Laufey looks intrigued, "Why not kill him yourself?"

Lyla laughs like that was the most idiotic thing Laufey had said, "I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a Queen who had murdered her predecessor. Once Odin is dead, I will return the Casket to you..." Laufey stands up his eyes hungry "and you can return Jotunheim to all its, uh...Glory." She says as she glance around.

Laufey looks thoughtful, "I...accept."

* * *

**Authors Note**: There! The Birthday is finally done! So yea Lyla is evil like in the movie, yes I used the lines from the movie. (Sorry if it's unoriginal!) Please leave a review on how you thought this chapter was! Btw I added in Andie dying in the last chapter so if it said I Updated I did just on the last chapter.

**Next Time on WRAF:** Terra meets Tyler.

See you soon

-TTYWYK


	5. The Hybrid Part 1

**Authors Note**: Okay so Terra will meet Klaus soon. Yes there will be Lemons, so if you don't like heavy rated M scenes then I'd suggest you stop reading my story then. Like I mentioned in the last chapter, I will be leading up in parts. Terra will not really like Elena when she finds out how she is stringing two guys along so, yeah. But I do need a lot more reviews if I'm going to reach my goal which is a hundred. So please keep reviewing! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD, only the original idea and my OC.

**P.S:** Please leave a review, I'm trying to reach my goal which is a hundred.

* * *

**"The Hybrid Part 1"**

**At The Boarding House...**

Damon walked out of his room from taking the pinned up maps off the wall of his closet. When he walked out he saw a news reporter on the TV talking about Andie's death. He frowned instantly and took a swig from the glass of Bourbon in his hand. Elena walks in and Damon smirks.

"You just can't seem to stay away from me, can you?" He says.

"You've been dodging my calls."

"Yeah well...busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all."

Elena frowned, "Why didn't you tell me."

"Happy birthday Elena! Stefan killed Andie, cake?" He rolled his eyes.

"He called me, Damon." She whispers.

Damon looks at her surprised, "What?"

"Stefan called me last night."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything but I could tell it was him." She says. "I had Sheriff Forbes track the number. It's from Tennessee."

Damon sighed, "Where he's binge drinking on country folk. We went through this Elena, Stefan. Is. Gone, and I don't mean geographically."

Elena protested, "If he was gone he wouldn't have called."

Damon takes the things from his closet and tosses them into the fire place, "Once you get a taste of blood, it changes you. Not in a good way."

* * *

**At The Lockwood Manor...**

Carol Lockwood pours herself a glass of scotch and another glass full of coffee. She pit's a few drops of liquid vervain in it before placing it down in the table. Tyler walks in and smiles.

"Hey mom." He says as he kisses her cheek.

"Morning sweetheart. Coffee?" She offered.

He takes the glass and watches as she downs the glass of scotch. "Rough night."

"Ugh," She groans "More like a rough week. I'm a little stressed. You?"

He shrugged, "I'm feeling pretty good."

"You know if your going to bring a girl home, I'd at least expect her to have the tact of not leaving like a prostitute."

He looks at her surprised, "She snuck out."

"Mhmm." She says.

Tyler shrugs and takes a skip of his coffee. He coughed and chokes a bit, "Woah mom. I think the cream is bad." He said. "Don't wait up tonight. Oh, and Caroline is not a prostitute." He kisses her cheek.

Carol waited till he was out the door to pick up her phone, "Bill it's Carol Lockwood...yeah, I've got myself into a vampire situation."

* * *

**At The Apartment Complex...**

Alaric was in his bed reading when a loud knocking sounded on his door he groaned and placed the book down, "Go away Damon!" It was silent for a moment before the knocking continued. He sighed and got up from his bed.

He answers the door about to tear someone a new one when he saw it was Elena instead of Damon, "Uh, Hey." He greets.

"Hi." She breaths.

"Your uh...not who I expected." He said.

She frowns, "I need you to tell me what you know about Klaus and Stefan in Tennessee."

He feigns confusion, "What?"

She sighed, "Come one Ric, whatever Damon knows you know."

"Ask Damon." He said.

Elena was beginning to become frustrated, "Well Damon isn't exactly in a helping mood right now."

"For a good reason. Stefan is off the rails right now, it isn't safe for you."

"But he still has his humanity which means he can be saved!" She protested.

Alaric leaned against the door frame his arms crossing over his chest, "Why do you have to be the one to save him."

"Because I'm not the type of person who checks out!" Elena sighed and shifted her wait onto her right foot. "Look, he would never give up on me. So I'm not going yo give up him."

Alaric pondered for a moment before sighing, "They've been tracking werewolves. Stefan and Klaus, all up a and down the eastern seaboard."

* * *

**At The Grill...**

Terra walked down the side walk, sunglasses hiding her eyes. She sighed inwardly really not wanting to be there. The blonde had recently found the Mystic Grille and decided to go get something to eat. When Terra walked in all eyes were immediately on her a blush rose in her cheeks. Her father had always told she was a beautiful girl but she had never believed him.

She sat down at the bar earning the attention of Matt, "What can I get you?."

"The strongest thing you have." Terra answered, surprising Matt.

"Uh, are you sure? It's still really early..." He said unsure.

"I am sure." She smiled.

He shrugged a little wide-eyed, "Coming right up." He notices that he needs some more glasses and goes to the stockroom where Jeremy is.

Jeremy grinned, "Who the hell is the blonde bombshell."

Matt shoved his shoulder in response, "I have no idea," He peeped his head out to glance at Terra who was idly playing with her phone, "Hot though right?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

Matt frowns, "She has a thing for Tyler...and what about you? Please tell me your not one of those losers that hangs out at work on his day off."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "...Do you remember what we talked about last night? How I've be seeing things?"

"Honestly Jer, last night is kind of a blur." Matt sighed.

"Well I saw her again. I saw Vicki." Jeremy states catching Matt off guard.

"Why are you...why are you telling me this. Your girlfriend is a Witch, tell her."

"Tell my girlfriend what? That when she brought me back to life I'm seeing my dead girlfriend. We don't need a Witch. There's examples all over the internet, all we need are some personal items," he pulls out a bunch of papers out of his messenger bag. "It works best when a family member try's to contact them."

Matt's eyes widen in realization, "No, no, no! We are not contacting my dead sister."

"She said 'help me'." Jeremy tried to reason.

"If you're messing with me man-."

"I saw her, Matt. She needs our help and she loved you the most. If anyone is going to be able to contact her it's you."

Matt's baby blue eyes darted around the room before sighing reluctantly, "Alright, but after my shift. I still have a drink to give to a certain blonde."

* * *

**Smokey Mountains, Tennessee...**

Klaus and Stefan walked up the mountains of Tennessee. An unconscious ray tossed over Stefan's right shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He grunted and shifted his weight onto his other leg.

"You okay?" Klaus asked with little care "Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine." Stefan grunted in reply.

"You sure about that? We've been walking for quite some time now, do you need a little water. Sit down maybe-?"

"I'm fine, Klaus." Stefan said a little more sharply.

"You're brooding, your self-loathing is suffocating you."

"Maybe it's because we've been hunting werewolves all summer, and I'm tired of it."

Klaus suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, "Well thanks to our friend Ray, we found ourselves a pack." He nods his forward and Stefan looks to see tents set up. They walk forward and everyone around the camp stops moving. Stefan dropped Ray and a woman instantly ran forward.

"Ray!? Oh my god! What's going on!?" She frantically asked Klaus and Stefan.

"The important question is 'who am I'." Klaus says as he walks forward. "Pardon the intrusion, my name is Klaus."

The woman kneeling on the ground next to Ray eyes widen, "You're the Hybrid."

Klaus smirks, "You've heard of me. Fantastic."

* * *

**In Mystic Falls...**

Terra walks back down the street after her drink at the Grille feeling better now that she had a drink, she knew she wouldn't get drunk like mortals. She was walking down the street when she bumped into a hard shoulder.

She grunted, "Forgive me."

Tyler looked forward about to yell when he caught the sight of blue eyes, "uh..dhmm...it's no problem. It's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." He stuttered.

Terra only smirked and pushed her hair back with her fingers, "Well sorry again."

"Uh, yeah are you new to town?" He asked.

"Yes in fact I am, I've been sent here for some personal business." She shrugged.

"I'm Tyler."

"Terra." She said.

Tyler smiled, "Well maybe we should hang out sometime."

"Sure." They exchanged numbers and bid their goodbyes. Terra walked home and Tyler walked to the Mystic Grille. Inside Elena, and Alaric waited for him And when he walked in, they began asking him question.

"...A lot of us like to keep to ourselves to the full moon, chain ourselves up. But, there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where thy don't have to, where they can enjoy it." He informed them.

"What kind of places." Elena asked him.

Tyler shrugged, "Mountains, state parks, deserts. Stuff like that."

"Anywhere in Tennessee?"

"Yeah, give me your phone. I'll see if I can try to pull up a map." He suggested.

"Thanks for this," she says as she gives him her phone. "I know it's asking a lot."

"Well, as Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan is in this mess because I bit Damon. I figured I owed you one. Have you talk to her today? Caroline I mean."

Her brows furrowed, "No, why?"

He shrugged, "Just curious, I guess." He hands her back her phone. "That's your best bet." He smiles and walks away.

Elena sighs and walks back to the bar where Alaric is, "Did you get anything?" Alaric asks.

"How do you feel about a little hike through the Smokey Mountains?"

"...You want to hunt down a pack of werewolves...on a full moon." He clarified dryly.

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full, if you don't come with me I'm going by myself." He gives her a look. "What? You're the one who told me I could handle things on my own now."

"Yeah but I meant frozen dinners and SAT's." It was her turn to give him a dry look. "Aright , fine. Let's just go. But, uh...you're driving."

* * *

**Smokey Mountains, Tennessee...**

Klaus stood in front of the pack of werewolves that looked fearful of him. "It's fascinating actually. A werewolf that isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." At that moment, Ray woke up with a loud gasp, startling a few of his pack members, "Excellent timing Ray, very dramatic."

Ray's eyes darted around the camp, "What's happening to me?"

Klaus turns around, "Stefan?"

Stefan looks at the pack, "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, girlfriend, someone just a long for the ride?" Stefan walks around them until he smells a human body, "You," he points to a young man and bites into his forearm, throwing him down to Ray.

Ray turns away and Stefan sighed, "If you don't drink it Ray, I will. The problem is, I don't know how to stop." A woman protest and steps forward but someone holds her back.

Klaus looks toward the woman and smirks, "It's a new order sweetheart, you join us or you die."

The woman glares at him before crossing her arms over her chest, "I'd rather die than be a vampire."

Klaus smiles, "Wrong choice." In an instant he's in front of her with a bloody wrist that he shoves to her mouth and snaps her neck. He body hoes limp and falls to the ground. "She'll thank me for that later." He turns to look to see Ray drinking from the young man he smirks and turns back to the pack. "Now, who's next."

His eyes turn black and topaz as his fangs come out.

* * *

**At The Grill...**

Tyler had left Elena and Alaric to go play pool with Matt. He pocketed one of the stripe balls just as Matt rejoined him with a coffee in his hand.

"You moving in or something?" Matt asked. "You've been here forever."

"I thought I was meeting Caroline. You haven't seen her, have you?" Tyler asked.

"Not keeping up on her comings and goings anymore." Matt said bitterly

"Look man, I never thought Caroline and I being friends would be a problem for you."

Matt shrugged. "It is what it is man. Tonight's a full moon, doesn't she usually help you."

"Yeah."

"Do you-I mean is this like the kind of thing that you need another person for?" Matt asked.

"I can handle it, but thanks." He grins and Matt grins back. Tyler drank some of his coffee and almost spit it back out. "God, What is up with my taste buds today."

"Oh, it's the Vervain. Sheriff Forbes has me slip it into certain drinks everyone and then." He said.

"_That's_, what vervain taste like." Tyler asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you can taste it. The coffee usually hides the flavor, well for humans anyway."

Tyler looks down in thought.

* * *

**Terra's House...**

The blonde laid down with Aphra in her lap as she tried to figure out how to work the TV controls. She groaned in frustration when she didn't understand any of the mortal ways of living. She seriously thought that this was hell.

"Blasted controls of sorcery!" Terra shouted And tossed the remote onto the floor. Aphra startled in her lap. "Sorry."

Terra sighed and stretched out revealing her taunt stomach. She hummed slightly when she felt her muscles relax in delight. Running her fingers through her hair, she sat up on her pillows. She really wanted to go home.

"I see no Jotuns here," She thought out loud. "Maybe I'll leave soon and tell father it was just a false alarm." She stood up and placed the cat gently on her bed And left to go take a shower. The cats eyes following her as she left.

* * *

**On Asgard...**

Lyla sat on the throne with her legs crossed smugly. Odin's spear, Gungnir, in her left hand. Her eyes glassy, she was seeing what the cat was seeing, listening in on Terra as she talked about coming home. Lyla frowned, she couldn't have that. She was snapped out of concentration when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Sif rounded the corner coming into view along with Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral. "My Lord-" She immediately stopped when she saw it was Lyla sitting in the throne. "Where's the All-Father?"

"Friends." Lyla greeted. "Father has fallen into a deep sleep of sorts for a while. The burden of the throne goes to me now, since Terra is out on earth...You may bring your most urgent matter to me."

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif all shared a look before going down to their knees and putting their right fist over their chest, "Lyla, you must go to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind, there is obviously no harm to the mortals."

"And if I do, then what?" Lyla asked. "I love Terra more dearly than any of you, but you know what she is. She's reckless, she's dangerous, She thinks only as a warrior! Is that what Asgard needs from its Queen?" Lyla said. Sif stood up quickly about to yell at her but Volstagg held her back

"Could you maybe reconsider-"

"What's been done is done." Lyla interrupted Volstagg as she stood up and walked down the steps of the throne and walks off around the corner of the hall out of sight.

Sif frowned, "She may speak for the good of Asgard, but she had always been jealous of Terra!" She snapped

"We should be grateful to her. He saved our lives many times bad is our best companion." Volstagg said.

"A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard." Hogan said quietly.

"And three Jotuns into the mortal realm." Sif realized.

"Lyla's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely" Fandral disagreed.

Sif hummed in reply, "Maybe and then maybe not." She said in a hard tone and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So, sorry this took a while to post. I was a bit lazy and procrastinated on this chapter And I'm sorry about that. Thank you for all the reviews. Like I said up top if you don't like lemons I suggest you don't read my story. _**Do you think you can help me get a hundred reviews?**_

**Next Time on WRAF:** Terra stumbles upon some werewolf problems.

See you soon!

-TTYWYK


	6. The Hybrid Part 2

**Authors Note:** Thank you for the new reviews, followers and favors, it really means a lot. In response to one guest reviewer; I will try to update regularly but I can't make any promises. There is some important stuff going on in my life that I've been focusing on and it may take me a while sometimes to post or I may forget _-sheepish smile-_. But I'd like to say I'm happy that this story is good to you guys this being my first VD story so it means a lot. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD, only the original idea and my OC.

**P.S:** Terra will get more involved with the characters when she finds out everything.

* * *

**"The Hybrid Part 2"**

**At The Lockwood Mansion...**

Carol Lockwood was sitting in the living room twiddling her thumbs nervously. She jumped slightly when the doorbell rang. Standing up quickly she hurried to the door answering it revealing a pale brunette man. He walks in and she closes the door behind him.

"Thank you for coming. Does anyone else know that you're here?" Carol asked him.

"No, I didn't drive through town. I came straight here." He tells her.

She nods, "Can I get you a drink?"

"I think you should tell me what you expect me to do." He says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I was hoping you could tell me." She nearly sobs. "It's Caroline, Bill! I was there when she was born."

Bill was silent for a moment, processing this new information, "What does the Council know of this?"

"I haven't said a word." She said. "I've been putting this together on my own for months now, any ideas how to handle this? I can't get my handles dirty with this, Bill."

"She's a vampire." He sighed. "We do what we have to do."

* * *

**Smokey Mountains, Tennessee...**

Alaric and Elena were walking up the mountain, stumbling a bit trying to get past fallen branches. It had been silent between them until Alaric decided to speak, "In a couple hours the moon is going to rise just over that ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack will be.

"You were a Boy Scout weren't you? A Boy Scout slash vampire hunter." She grins when he sends her a dry look.

"Slash whiskey drinking all around lost cause." Alaric says. Elena rolls her eyes. He opens the bag thats on his shoulder to reveal a ton of weapons.

"Wow...you came stocked." She says.

Alaric shrugs, "Well we aren't exactly bird watching." He tosses her a circular object. "Put that in your bag."

"Vervain grenade?" She asked.

"Wolfs bane."

"Well since we're exchanging gifts." She tosses him a ring.

Alaric looks at it, "That's John Gilbert's ring."

"It was once yours, so take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into."

He tries to hand it back, "He gave it to you."

"Yeah but I'm a doppelgänger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids." Elena says.

"Then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn and relentless baby Gilbert's?"

Her lips twitched upward, "Okay how about you borrow it until after we survive this, I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour. I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause." She puts the ring in his hand.

Something blurs by and Elena is suddenly thrown it the small reservoir below the hill. She stands up and spits out water and looks up bewildered. "Damon!? How are you even here?" She shouts.

Damon grins and turns to Alaric, "Thanks for the tip."

Elena glares at Alaric, "You sold me out."

Alaric shakes his head, "You think I's take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon with out back up?"

* * *

**Other ****Side of The Mountain...**

Klaus kneels down next to the human teen and feeds him his blood before he vegans to compel him. "Good as new, now you relax mate. We're going to need you when the rest of the wolves wake up."

Ray looks around the camp side with wide eyes, "They're all dead."

Klaus looks at him, "He's through his transition."

"So this is your master plan?" Stefan ask. "Build an army of hybrid slaves."

"Not slaves. Soldiers, comrades."

"For what? War?"

"Oh don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan." Klaus said. "You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight."

Stefan stares, "What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when your on a winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressing chip off your shoulder." Klaus grins.

"That's why you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?"

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." Klaus says and turns his head in time to see Ray bleeding from his eyes. "Something's wrong." He grabs Ray's face.

Stefan's nose wrinkles, "That shouldn't be happening, should it?"

Klaus stands up, "Well obviously."

Ray begins shaking and groans, "You said it was going to feel better...Why isn't it feeling better?"

"Some master race." Stefan chuckles.

Klaus turns to him, "Loose the attitude." He turns back to see the woman that stood up to him beginning to wake up. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." He calls and the compelled human comes forward.

Ray suddenly jumps up snarling, looking rabid and runs away. Klaus sighs, "Go get him." Stefan blurs off after him.

* * *

Elena sits in the water pouting, still glaring at both Alaric and Damon who sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Elena, get out of the water."

"If I get out of the water you're going to make me go home!"

"Yeah, because I'm not an idiot like you!"

"You're both acting like idiots." Alaric mumbles.

"You gave up on him Damon." she says.

Damon glared, "I did not give up on him, I faced the facts! I faced reality! Now get out of the water!"

"No!" She yells at him.

Damon gets frustrated at her and walks into the water also, "What's your plan Elena, huh? You going to walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast some marshmallows, and wait for Stefan to stop by?"

"My plan is to find him and help him, Damon. This is the closest we've been to him since him and Klaus left. I'm not going home!"

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the cures, that makes you safe. This," he gestures around them "Is not safe!"

"I'm not leaving before we find him." She protest.

"It's a full moon." He sighs.

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please."

He runs his fingers through his hair and groans, "Fine, but we are out of here before the moon is full. I am Werewolf bait."

* * *

Stefan ran after Ray who was growing even more rabid with every passing second. Finally gaining close enough, he tackles Ray and they roll down a hill. Stefan suddenly cries out as Ray sinks is teeth into is right arm before kicking Stefan off him and running away again. Stefan is about to go after him when he here's voices.

"How are you doing?" He hears Damon's voice.

"Fine." Stefan hears Elena's voice next.

"You know, I could carry you."

Elena scoffs, "Yeah no thanks."

"Just one little whoosh." Damon says.

"With my luck you'd drop me."

"What are you guys? Twelve?" Alaric's voice rings out.

The voices fade out just as klaus walks up behind him, "Were did he go?"

"He got away." Stefan answers.

Klaus pulls Stefan's arm up to eye sight causing Stefan to wince and smirks, "Ouch. A fatal werewolf bite."

Stefan sighs, "I'm going to need you to heal me."

"You find find Ray then I'll heal you." Klaus compromises. Stefan gives him an incredulous look. "Oh, you better hurry. Because that bite looks nasty."

Stefan almost shoots him a glare before running off after Ray. Klaus smirks as he walks back to the campsite while kicking over rocks. He instantly frowns when he sees all the werewolves shaking and bleeding profusely.

* * *

**Terra's House...**

Terra sat on the couch, her hair in a ponytail with a recently bought sketch book in her hands. She'd sketched a pretty detailed picture of a side view of Asgard. The castles tip gleaming in the sunlight. The blue-eyed girl picked up a darker pencil for shading and began to outline the smaller buildings around the castle. Her phone next to her rang showing Tyler Lockwood's name on the screen. Curiously, she sat the pencil's and sketch pad down and picked up the phone, sliding her finger over the screen.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Terra," Tyler's voice greeted. "Hey how are you?"

"Good...may I ask why you are calling?" She said politely.

"Oh, I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out later."

"...Sure."

"Great. I'll text you the detail." He said.

"O-Okay."

"I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." She said. The phone clicked signaling that the call was over. She put the phone down and picked up the sketch pad. "Well that was a strange call."

* * *

**At The Lockwood Mansion...**

Tyler grins a little After he hangs up, glad to have a free friend. He walks into the Mansion and looks for his mom. He finds her in the office and frowns.

"You put vervain in my coffee this morning. Why?" He ask.

"Vervain, what are you talking about?"

"Let's skip the part we both pretend that we don't know about the vampires in this town. You were testing me to see if I was a vampire. Why?"

She glares, "You've been spending so much time with Caroline I had to make sure."

"What does Caroline have to do with it?"

"Let's skip the part where we pretend. That she's not one of them."

Tyler glares, "Did you do something to her?"

"I can't let you be together."

"What did you do to her, where is she?!"

Carol stands up, "You can't be together she's a monster!"

Tyler's eyes widen, "You don't know about me, do you?"

Carol's eyebrows furrow, "Know what Tyler?"

* * *

Terra starts feeling a little frustrated two hours after Tyler called. She wasn't sure when he was coming so she decided to get dressed and walk to the Lockwood Mansion. She had heard people talk about it so she new where to walk. The blonde frowned getting a sudden nervous feeling in her stomach as she stood outside of the Mansion. Terra was about to knock when she heard screams coming from deep in the forest.

She was more heightened than a human which allowed her to hear. Walking cautiously where she had heard the screams come from she frowned. Terra's pace quickened when she heard more screams coming from a distance. She soon arrived at a stone building. Quietly she walked down the stares, her eyes widening as she heard growls and shouts.

Terra quickly rounded a sharp corner and froze. There she saw a woman behind bars that was curled up in the corner crying and turn Tyler who's back was contorting in all types f shapes. She ran to help him and unlocked his chains.

"No don't!" Terra hears the woman yell.

"Terra? What are you doing here!? You need to go! Gah!" He screams in agony and his head snaps up to reveal fangs and golden eyes.

Terra gasp and jumps backwards. Tyler breaks though the chains but Terra is already up the stairs, Tyler changes into a woof and blurs off after her. Terra runs through the woods, branches scraping at her legs. Terra falls to the ground when a wolf tackles her and tears into her leg. She cries out and throws the wolf off of her. Tyler slams into a tree causing it to collapse stunning him for a moment. Terra waste no time turning around and bolting into the sky.

* * *

**Smokey Mountains, Tennessee...**

Alaric, Damon and Elena are running from Ray who is chasing them in wolf form. Elena trips and Damon turns back to help her but freezes, "Don't move."

Elena looks up to see a werewolf snarling at her, "Damon..."

"Here doggie, doggie." Damon coos before blurring off, the wolf chasing after him.

Alaric helps Elena up, "Lets keep moving."

"We can't leave Damon." She protest.

Alaric sighs, "He can handle himself."

"No. If he's bit he'll die. I'm the reason he's out here."

"I'm the reason he's out here, I told him where we were and I'm telling you to move. Now Elena!"

Damon runs through the woods trying to get away from Ray when he is suddenly pinned to a tree by him who is mw in human form. He struggles trying to not let Ray bite him. Ray suddenly gets stiff and falls to the ground revealing Stefan.

"Well hello to you too." Damon says.

"What part of don't follow us anymore got lost in translation, Damon?"

Damon rolls his eyes, "You might want to take it up with your girlfriend. If you don't want her casing you then I'd stop making late night calls to her."

"I didn't call her."

"Sure you didn't, she's not gonna give up on you." He says.

Stefan sighs, "She has to because I'm never coming back."

Damon sighs internally as he watches Stefan run off.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yes I cut some of it out so sorry if it didn't make sense. I tried to get this up as soon as possible so I could get closer to Terra being involved but that required taking some of it out so sorry! So please do not leave any reviews about making it longer. It will be longer next chapter.

**Next Time on WRAF:** Tyler talks to Terra.

See you soon!

-TTYWYK


	7. Authors Note

**_Hey guys! Sorry to say that this is not a chapter but an Authors Note and it's important. I have posted a Poll on my Profile about if Terra should bring Klaus to Asgard or not. Can you guys please vote? It would help me out a lot on if I should do it :) Okay thanks!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_-TTYWYK_**


End file.
